In the Mists of Neo City
by Trixie The Fox
Summary: The story of a young fox, lured to the presence of a burning city. But what he finds there is not what he once thought. R&R PLZ!
1. Chapter 1 “The Ruin City”

In the Mists of Neo City

Chapter 1 "The Ruin City"

Mike looked out into the distance.  
There was a luminescent glow of orange and red, the city was still lit with small flames, and the medal was hot.  
Steam rose into the air when the water tower dripped on the hot surfaces.

It had been a long time since Mike got the chance to see the city again.  
This used to be his home, and when Chaos Control took him the city went along with it.  
Sonic's world had been destroyed, and he was left in a small untouched location, away from Blake's reign.  
A lot of the buildings were completely burned down to the ground, and there were piles of ash and fire-tinted black wood and melted metal.  
This used to be his home, and still was now, even after the great fire.

Mike sighed. "I guess it's not much use now, but still, I'm a little curious,"

Mike was a red fox with a black leather jacket on, he had bandages around his leg and a medallion around his neck.

He looked pretty normal, apart from the look in his eyes.

Mike used to be a professional bodyguard, and knew a lot about protecting people, it was what he was trained to do.

He was only nine years old however, the only reason he was trained was because his father was a bodyguard as well, and Mike had always studied him closely.

Back before the city was destroyed, Mike used to go with his father to work everyday, watching and learning.

But a lot of people were lost when the city burned up.

Sadly, the only ones he managed to save after the fire were two of his closest friends, Matt and Gizmo, and both of them had went their separate ways and moved away.

He always had an attachment to this city, he didn't really understand why, but he always felt at home there.

Mike walked down the steps; the city was still on fire and was dangerous.

But danger was never much of a red flag for Mike, he was young after all.

"This is kinda depressing…" Mike thought to himself, looking the place over. "Maybe I should leave before it gets worse,"

Mike suddenly heard a weak voice. "Somebody…"

He started looking around. "Could somebody be alive? That's impossible! No way they survived that fire!"

Mike was right; nobody could have possibly survived those explosions and the flash fire and the chemical fire, and the buildings that fell down.

Somebody would have had to have come more recently then that.

"HELLO!" Mike sounded out. "Keep talking! I'll follow the sound of your voice!"

Mike looked all over, but the sound died down until there was nothing but silence.

End chapter


	2. Chapter 2 “The Girl”

Chapter 2 "The Girl"

The closer Mike came to the center of the burning city, the more he got this odd suspicion somebody might be watching him.

"I know I heard somebody calling," Mike thought to himself.

Mike turned his head back.

He saw somebody's hand clawing frontward, slowly.

He ran over to lift the rock off.

Somebody was stuck underneath it!

Mike was a gifted fighter, but he simply was not strong enough to lift the rock.

The last time he tried lifting that much weight, he barely made it out of the burning house alive.

"Can you get the rock off of you?! Is there a way you could push it while I try to lift it?!" Mike said in haste.

Mike looked over his surroundings; he wasn't sure how he could free this person.

Then, he saw a metal bar lying on its side, and he got an idea.

"Leverage!" thought Mike.

The little fox ran up, and jammed the metal bar underneath the rock.

He forced all his weight on the bar, pushing and shoving.

It was barely moving, and then it was moving a little, until it toppled over on its other side.

There, lying in the ground was the body of a young girl.

Mike picked her up gently, being sure not to hurt her.

Her hand was bloody from being under the rock, otherwise she'd been unharmed.

She looked up at him, a little afraid it seemed.

"Are you alright?" Mike asked.

"Yes…"she said. "I think so…"

The more he looked at her, the more she seemed familiar to him.

The girl put her hand on his shoulder, and attempted to stand up on her own.

She was a female, very young, red fox; her fur was a sandy brown.

Her hair was flipped out in front of her eyes hanging down, and she was wearing a bright pink dress with white trim.

Her eyes were a dark green with a light tone.

She coughed a few times, and was whining a bit because her arm hurt.

"How did you get under the rock?" Mike asked.

She had kept herself from being harmed because there was a small hole in the ground under the rock; her arm was all that really took a toll.

She stuttered a bit, looking around. "Well…ummmm, I'm sorry!"

Mike looked confused. "Sorry for what?"

"I shouldn't be in this city, I'm not allowed," she said.

Mike figured the girl must be around his age, but not quite as mature.

He took a look at her hand.

"It's not that bad, you're lucky." Mike said, seeming in a very nice mood.

He quickly took one of the bandages from around his leg, and fixed up her palm and arm.

She let out a girly squeal. "You're so nice!"

Mike's eyes opened up. "Ummmmm, thanks?"

End chapter


	3. Chapter 3 “The Shooter”

Chapter 3 "The Shooter"

There was something foul in the air, it swept over Mike quickly.

He stood in front of the girl quickly.

"What?! What is it?!" the girl exclaimed.

Mike was alert and focused. "I don't know, I just have this gut feeling,"

There was quietness for a few moments; the girl put her hand to her face, a little afraid.

"It's him, it's got to be," she said hesitantly.

Mike looked back at her, as if awaiting an explanation. "Him?"

Just then, Mike felt his left ear braced by something, clipping him.

He let out a howl, and immediately knew he was being fired at.

"Run! I'll cover you," Mike said.

The girl instinctively obeyed, within seconds there was a heard of gunfire running by and close to them.

It seemed they were mostly aiming at Mike, but he couldn't even see anyone.

He kept looking the direction of where the bullets were coming from, but he couldn't see a soul.

The girl was screaming terribly, as if recognizing the danger.

Then, she stopped. "PLEASE!!"

The moment the words came off her lips, the firing stopped.

Mike and the girl were now standing next to a pile of rubble, and a few sharpened poles in the ground.

The girl pushed herself in front of Mike.

"I…I give myself up, just please, don't kill him, he's innocent," she said.

There was tension now; Mike still didn't see anyone.

Then, somebody stepped forth, as if coming from thin air.

He was a strong looking chameleon.

His eyes were very blunt and in your face, as was the way he moved.

He wore a tall jacket, and wielded a long silver handgun.

And instead of his head shaping upward like a normal chameleon, he had a fuzzy bunch of fur along the top of his head.

He was a sooty grey color, with a stripe through the front of his face.

"So, you're actually giving up Lindy?" he said, in a gruffly voice.

"Yes…I'm tired of running anyway…" she said.

"What are you talking about? What has this young girl done to deserve you SHOOTING at her?!" Mike said.

"Why should you care?" the chameleon said.

"Because you were CLEARLY shooting at me as well," said Mike. "And she's just a sweet little girl who just got herself caught,"

"Oh is THAT what she told you?" he scoffed.

The girl looked down with a sad expression.

"Just who are you anyway?" Mike was very suspicious of this person; he kept a glared eye pointed at him.

The chameleon smoothly put his gun in his holster, with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"My name is Sarki, I am a paid investigator, and assign. Heh, now that I think about it, you're the first person to hear that without getting killed, you're just lucky I didn't know who you were, because I could have easily shot you," he said. "And this, 'sweet little girl' is responsible for the deaths of countless people,"

Mike's eyes opened up, he didn't know what to think.

Sure he'd only just met the girl, but he was very good at reading people, and he didn't catch a wrong feeling in her at all.

"You must be mistaken," Mike insisted.

"No…he's right…" she said. "Only it wasn't my fault! You have to believe me!"

"I don't understand," Mike said.

"She was under that rock, because she'd destroyed my weapon, and I had to pin her down to retrieve another one," Sarki said, coming up to her.

Mike was horrified; he put a gun right up to her head.

He had seconds to react! She was shaking as she felt the cold metal pressed against her forehead.

Mike grabbed the other side of the handgun and flipped it.

The gun fired, hitting an old signpost.

Lindy screamed again, and then started running as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

Mike got hold of the gun, but Sarki vanished right in front of him.

"He's blending in so I can't see him!" Mike thought to himself, trying to find a way to get rid of the gun.

End chapter


End file.
